This invention relates to a display case and, in particular, to a case suitable for displaying relatively small collectable items or stuffed animals.
Many collectors of stuffed anmimals, such as birds and the like, like to house the animals in enclosed display cases to protect the animal from dust and dirt. The base of the display case is usually dressed in various ways to show the animal in its natural habitat. Soil and sand may be used to produce a ground-like effect. Sometimes foliage is also added to further enhance the surrounding. Some collectors even use colored acrylic materials that can be applied to the base to simulate water and rock formations. It is therefore desirous to recess the base to various degrees in order to accomodate these materials and provide the scene with depth. Those collecting inanimate objects not requiring scenic enhancement usually want the base to be a smooth continuous surface of one color which will best present the item being displayed. As a consequence, the collector must either stock a wide variety of different display cases or spend a good deal of time shopping for the exact configurations that he needs to properly display a particular item.